My only world
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: ¿Y si después de la lucha entre Minerva y Lucy, en la enfermería, Lucy es transportada a nuestro mundo? Tendrá que descubrir como salir de ahí, mientras mantiene una vida monótona en compañía de sus amigos paralelos a su mundo. Pero un oscuro mago se lo hará todo más difícil: a medida que vaya pasando el tiempo, Lucy irá olvidando sus recuerdos. ¿Y...Natsu? (Nalu)


_Bonjour_ :3

Aquí os traigo otra historia sacada de mi extraña e imaginativa cabezota.

* * *

**My only world**

Cerré los ojos sopesadamente, a punto de caer rendida. Sabía que me encontraba en la enfermería del torneo de los Juegos Mágicos. Aún así hice el esfuerzo de entre abrir mis ojos lentamente para poder echar un último vistazo a mis compañeros. Balbuceé.

-M...Mi...Mis llav...llaves.-pedí, aturdida.

Un par de manos me pasaron el pequeño bolsillo marrón en el que contenía todas mis llaves intactas. Lo cogí haciendo un sobre esfuerzo y lo deposité al lado de mi cama, cogiéndolas cálidamente.

Eché un último vistazo a mis compañeros. Erza me miraba tranquilamente, como ella solía hacerlo cuando le preocupaba algo. Simplemente mantenía la calma; Elfman, sentado en el otro extremo de la habitación, me sonreía, junto a Grey y Wendy; el maestro Makarov fruncía el ceño fuertemente, mientras balbuceaba cosas como "¡Nadie le hace algo así a un miembro de Fairy Tail sin salir herido!". Y finalmente Natsu. Él era el que me miraba más fijamente de todos. Fruncía levemente el ceño, y su mirada era una mezcla de obvia preocupación hacia mi, pero, sobretodo, ira. Mucha ira. No hacia mi, sino hacia quien me había echo estar en ese estado. Yo le sonreí en un último esfuerzo para que no se preocupara más. Era la primera vez que él no me devolvió la sonrisa, sino que en vez de ella, me miró todavía más fijamente.

No pude aguantar más mi cansancio y el dolor de las magulladuras, así que, cerré los ojos lentamente, desvaneciéndose el recuerdo de los rostros de mis compañeros y la mirada salvaje de Natsu.

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro. Una tormentosa oscuridad se coló entre mis recuerdos y pensamientos, dejándome completamente sola. Escuché unas voces a mi alrededor, lejanas.

-Lucy...Lucy, despierta, ya es tarde. ¡Lucy!

Me vi forzada a abrir los ojos súbitamente, y ante mi, vi a una pequeña chica de pelo azulado mirándome dulcemente.

-¿L...Levy?

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde estoy?-dije mientras ella me miraba como si hubiera dicho alguna tontería realmente obvia.

Contemplé mejor en donde me encontraba. Estaba envuelta en finas sábanas, en una habitación pequeña pero acogedora y por la ventana podía vislumbrar la luz del Sol y unos cuántos edificios.

-Pero...-volví a balbucear-¿Dónde...Dónde estoy? ¿Y Natsu y los demás? ¿Están en los juegos?

Ella me miró inquietante.

-Lucy, creo que hoy has soñado demasiado. Llegarás tarde al trabajo.

-¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo?

-Pues el de camarera. ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?-dijo ella señalando mi cabeza tambaleando.

-No...Es solo que...-dejé la frase en el aire, sin terminarla. Me levanté sopesadamente y me vestí mientras Levy preparaba el desayuno.

-Levy...

-Dime.

-Siento preguntártelo, pero...¿Vives aquí?

Ella se atragantó con el café ardiente.

-Por supuesto que sí, es mi casa. Te ofrecí venirte conmigo cuando tu padre falleció. ¿Recuerdas?

Yo asentí. Al menos en los dos mundos pasaban acontecimientos mutuos, como el fallecimiento de mi padre. Intenté actuar como si nunca hubiese conocido el maravilloso mundo mágico, fuera de mi alcance ahora, hasta encontrar respuestas.

-Oye, Levy, ¿Por dónde cae el restaurante en el que trabajo?

-Hoy estás realmente mal. Quizás no deberías ir a trabajar.

-Sí, tranquila. Dime donde es.

-Está en la esquina de la calle de nuestro piso, no muy lejos. Es una cafetería.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto...¿Hoy no me ves nada raro?-dijo esperando ferviente una respuesta.

Yo me quedé mirándola. Era igual que la misma Levy que conocía, pequeña y peliazul.

-Yo...

-¡Mi pelo! ¡Me lo he teñido! ¿Cómo no te has podido dar cuenta?-respondió haciéndome un mohín.

-Lo siento, no había caído. ¡Me voy!

Y salí corriendo sin siquiera despedirme, cerrando de un puertazo.

Las cosas no marchaban nada bien. Las calles y el ambiente era diferente del que conocía. Solo había gente corriente deambulando por las estrechas calles, cada una con sus preocupaciones aburridas. No había color, ni siquiera se podía distinguir le cielo azul ni las blancas nubes a causa de los altos edificios. La gente vestía casi igual. El cielo era gris, y mirara donde mirara había vehículos y más vehículos donde no se podía casi ni respirar. No se podía distinguir nada relacionado con la magia, ni ningún ser diferente de las personas normales. Suspiré. ¿Dónde había ido a parar? Quizá era un mundo paralelo como el de Edoras, y quizás la Levy de antes era la de este mundo, pero...¿Y entonces, la otra Lucy? ¿La Lucy de este mundo también se encontraba aquí? ¿Y...Natsu?

Abrí la puerta de la cafetería. Era bastante pequeña en comparación a los otros grandes y altos edificios, pero era bonita.

-¡Lucy! ¡Buenos días!-saludó una voz conocida des del interior de la cocina.

-¿Mirajane? ¿Eres tú?

-Claro.

Salió de la cocina con un par de ollas en su mano izquierda. Me sonrió dulcemente, como hacía de costumbre. Noté como su pelo albino era más corto que de costumbre, llegando solo por sus hombros.

-¿Tú...Tú pelo?-me cuestioné.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces.

-Vaya, vaya...Después de tanto tiempo conociéndonos, ¿todavía no te has acostumbrado a nuestro pelo albino?

Yo negué con la cabeza, intentando disimular.

-No es eso...¡Oye!-cambié drásticamente de tema-¿Eres tú quien lleva esta cafetería?

-Lucy, ¿Te encuentras bien? Ya sabes que esta cafetería la lleva nuestra familia, los Strauss.

Asentí.

Fui hacia la cocina y me puse el delantal. El interior de la cocina era bastante grande en comparación con el resto de la sala,y, a lo lejos, pude ver a un hombre manejando y aplastando una gran masa de harina con esmero. Era bastante grande y musculoso.

Me acerqué hacia él, intentando sonreír.

-D...¿Disculpe?

El hombre giró su cabeza y pude distinguir su pelo albino de entre su rostro.

-¡Buenos días Lucy! ¿Hoy has madrugado, no? ¡Madrugar es de auténticos hombres!

Se me resbaló una pequeña gota de sudor por la frente. Supongo que Elfman seguía siendo Elfman en cualquier mundo.

-Lucy, ¿podrías salir y ayudar a mi hermana? Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡Claro!

Salí y me dispuse a limpiar la barra con Mirajane.

-Mira, una pregunta...¿Y Lisanna?

Contestó, manteniendo la mirada a su trabajo.

-Hoy se ha tomado el día libre. Se encuentra un poco mal.

De pronto, se escuchó la puerta de cristal abrirse, resonando.

-¡Nuestro primer cliente del día!-canturreó Mira.

Cerré los ojos, resignada. ¿Era esta mi vida diaria tan aburrida en este mundo? Suspiré.

Fui a atender a nuestro primer cliente, manteniendo la mirada baja.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué va a tomar?

-Lo de siempre, Luce.

Me exalté. Conocía a la perfección la voz del individuo que tenía en frente. Subí la mirada, y la crucé con sus enormes ojos jade que tanto me gustaban.

-¿N...Natsu?

* * *

**Yeah.**

Espero que os haya gustado ;3

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
